Til We Die
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: 'Til we die...'Til we die...We won't be forgotten...We'll never give in...This war we've achieved...Has allowed us to win


**Grim: Don't hate me for making a new story! I'm sorry, but it popped into my head while I was trying to take a nap! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's more common these days.

I used to act like the clone that was my friend/sister. She was the only Esper who was from the most dangerous cult in all the land. Everyone there knew her name. And now they know mine.

"Clone." some call me.

...That's a joke, in case any of you don't know.

I'm not a clone. I'm a different version of her. I only have her personality.

* * *

Growing up, I never thought about my age, nor did I want too. Being young, and going on adventures with my friends was what I was only thinking of. I never thought about the dangers that might have gotten to me. Anytime I got injured, my friends would always patch me up.

Do I think about it now? Yes. I can't believe how care-free I used to be back then. I thought I would never die. Why did I think that? How stupid was I?

And now, it's happened.

I get out of bed every morning, feeling pain. Do I know my limits now? Of course I do.

But, it's a lot more common to me now. All those pains, aches, and slow movement. I can't really explain. I just feel tired, as my joints love to cause me pain.

My running's slower, along with my punches and kicks and swipes of my sword and knife. It's all slower. And my adventures I used to go on? No dice. I don't go one them anymore... hell, after that day, I never went on one again. No matter how hard my other friends tried, I refused to go along with them.

I ask myself the same question everyday: "How long before I kick the bucket?"

I don't know though. Probably here in a short while. It's getting worse too. My body. It's weaker everyday. I can feel it whenever I wake up.

All of my friends traded their lives for something much greater, and they weren't scared. If it's nothing to fear, then I'm not scared either. I won't be crying when the Grim Reaper knocks on my door, his hand extended to take me away from Earth. Instead, I'll be smiling at him, probably begging him to take me away to see my family once more.

* * *

I walk out of my house, and down the street to a little pink home. I smile at it, and go up to the door, knocking on it. Soon, it opens, showing a little blue and green liger.

"Hi grandpa!" Yoko says, hugging me tightly. I smile, and hug her back.

"Hello Yoko. Good to see you again." I reply, patting her furry back.

"Hey dad. How you doing?" my son, Tommy, speaks as he walks out of the house. I smile at him next.

"Getting up there," I tell him. "But it'll come when it wants."

"Don't say that. You're a fighter just like Aunt Grim was." he replies, smiling. I nod my head, and walk with them back home.

"Grandpa, can you tell me a story of one of your friends?" Yoko asks once we enter the house, Tommy going into the living room.

"Which one?" I ask, smiling down at her. She thinks for a moment, before she busts out into a wide grin.

"Hunter and Star." she tells me. I nod, and sit down with her following me shortly after.

"Ah yes. Hunter and Star. Well, Hunter grew up with his step parents, who he soon ran away from for no reason. After his trip to Russia, he went to Happy Tree Town, where he met Star the fennec fox. Soon, she finally agreed to be his forever, and about a year later, they got married." I started, remember how happy that gold and black bloodhound was.

"What happened then?" Yoko asks, tilting her head. I sigh.

"About three years later, Hunter fell ill, and was put in the hospital. Star stayed by his side, praying that he would get better, but her prayers were never answered. Soon, he passed on, joining his family members and old friends." I tell her. Her eyes were a mix of sadness and interest.

"What happened to Star?" she asks. I smile.

"She lived on, promising that she would live her life, and never remarry. But soon, she passed on as well, joining Hunter up there." I explain. She smiles, and looks at Tommy, who is walking over to us.

"And Chill?" he speaks. I smile at him.

"Chill was the most hyper one of us all. She even tried baking once," I start, as my son sits down. "It didn't turn out well though. Even who lived in Happy Tree Town fell ill, most of them ending up in the hospital."

"Is that how everyone died?" Yoko asks. I shake my head.

"No. After a while, the curse that was once upon this town was lifted, as everyone started to age once more. Then, once they reached their ages, they all passed on as well." I explain. Tommy tilts his head.

"Then how did everyone else die?" he asks.

"Old age too. No one could beat it. The Grim Reaper once came to get them, and had to go whether they liked it or not." I tell them.

"How did great Aunt Grim get her name?" Yoko asks, looking at me. I smile at her.

"She changed her old name to that one, never changing it back to her old one." I explain. I see Tommy nod.

"She wasn't normal, was she dad?" he asks. I shake my head and laugh.

"No, not at all. She was probably the seconded bravest of us all, even though she did have her fears." I say, remembering the fears she had in order. For some reason, she hated it when the toaster popped up, causing a loud noise.

"Wasn't a toaster one?" he asks. I laugh, and nod my head.

"Yes, it was. She hated the loud noise it caused." I tell them. Yoko laughs a little.

Soon, the clock strikes two in the afternoon, and both Tommy and Yoko stands up.

"Well, it was great seeing you dad. Hope to see you tomorrow." he says, hugging me. I smile, and nod my head.

"Maybe, maybe not. But whatever happens, I'll always be watching you two." I tell them. Yoko smiles, and kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you, grandpa." she says, smiling at me.  
"Love you too, Yoko," I reply, before opening my arms. "One last hug before ya go?"

"Of course!" she replies, hugging me tightly. I smile, allowing the hug to soak in. She soon parts, and waves goodbye, walking out with her father. I smile as the door closes, and stands up. Today's the day. I walk to my room, and gather my things: A hand scythe, a dragon sword, a Japanese coin, a red rose, a tube that contains something that was made, a pocket knife, a piece of a log, a piece of snow that could never melt, a sickle, some barb wire, a book of spells, and a skull necklace I put around my neck. I pack all of the things in a little box, and walk to the graveyard.

**Happy Tree Grave.** I smile, and walk through the black gates, some people watching me. I don't mind them though. They'll all be gone soon. I walk towards the graves of my once friends, admiring their tombstones.

"_I REQUEST NOT TO BE SEWED UP!" _

I still remember how Grim said that, raising her paw, and pointing a finger to the sky, as her red eyes locked on a vacant casket. I smile, and place each of the things onto each grave, making sure they were in the right spot. I look at each of them, remembering all the great times I had with them.

"_This anger management, IS TOTALLY BULLSHIT!"_

"_But... it's only eight. The sun doesn't set until nine!"_

"_Are you Russian?"_

"_I'll get my revenge."_

"_I can't believe you guys are my friends."_

"_I mean no harm!"_

"_Yes. I am insane thank you very much!"_

"_Can we PLEASE set something on fire?"_

"_LETS GO PLAY IN THE SNOW!"_

"_PUT IT DOWN NOW!"_

I smile at all of their comments, remembering how they said it, and how they looked. I look at the far end; the beginning of the pack.

"How you doing, Hunter? Still asking people up there if they're Russians?" I ask quietly, tears forming in my eyes.

"And are you keeping him safe, Star? Out of trouble so he doesn't get transported?" I ask my other friend, before looking at the next one. "And Yumi, are you still turning into shadows and trying to scare people? I bet you are. And I bet you're still trying to burn things, huh Flame? While Chill tries to make it snow up there."

I sigh, and put my head down, tears falling onto the ground.

"Aki? Did you make peace with you parents?" I ask the tombstone quietly, smiling. "I bet you're still trying to get revenge on Grim, huh Nightmare? You're probably the same. And how about you, D? You still trying to keep your brother calm? I hope it's working. And Grim, I hope you're not getting into more trouble than you already are..."

I walk down to Komo's tombstone, as more tears stream from my eyes. I sit down, and place a paw on the cold stone, sliding my finger gently across her name _Here lies Komo. The dragon who risked her life to save her family forever. _I bite my lower lip a little, remembering her story of her past. Oh, I how miss it so.

"Komo," I whisper, tears falling falling onto the coin I had placed by her tombstone. "I never stopped loving you. I just don't want to believe you're really gone. All of those years we spent together, was actually my favorites. Even Grim and her insane adventures could never replace them. I just can't wait to be with you once more forever."

I bury my head into my paws, the tears staining my face as I sob. I take a deep breath, and sigh.

"You know, Tommy and Yoko are doing well," I start, wondering if she can hear me. "She's been doing well in school. She had straight A's, and Tommy finally found a job that can support them. I tell them our stories of our past adventures, and how history's, and how everyone met each other. Sometimes they laugh at what happened to all of us. They say we were a crazy bunch. They even called us a puzzle at one point, like we needed each other to be complete."

I remember how one time Chill broke out in tears when Grim decided to go back to her own world for a month. She wouldn't let go of her, saying she would miss her. I smile a little, and know it's time.

"I love you, Komo." I say quietly, feeling my heartbeat slow down, along with my breathing and pulse. I take one last glance at the tombstones of my family, before closing my eyes forever.


End file.
